


Logical Persuasion

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian," Justin says reasonably.  "I can't possibly take him.  I live in Marble Hill.  I have cockroaches bigger than that kitten."</p><p>"Great," Brian says.  "He'll have playmates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for Blogathon 2007, and prompted by LJ's bentley1530, who requested "kitty-love"

Six months after packing up their most precious possessions and making the long drive to Toronto with a screaming baby and a petulant pre-schooler, Lindsay and Melanie realize that the decision, while good-intentioned, was a colossal mistake of gargantuan proportions.

One month after that, they've managed to back out of their rental agreement in the village -- Mel may not be able to practice law, but she's still got the legalese down pat. And one month after that, they are back in Pittsburgh, living in a rented house in Michael's neighbourhood (and if Brian is helping with the lease until they get back on their feet, no one is saying anything about it.)

Justin decides that Gus needs a welcome home present. Brian agrees, as long as he personally doesn't have to choose it, shop for it, discuss it, wrap it, think about it, or otherwise be involved in it in any way, shape or form. He does, however, consent to pay for it.

Justin chooses a kitten.

* * *

Justin and Brian are eating breakfast at the kitchen island -- or, more specifically, Justin is feeding Brian strawberries while Brian bitches about the fat content in the cream -- when the loft door slides open with a slam.

Justin raises a brow. "I thought you took back everyone's keys."

Brian shrugs. He thought he did too, actually, but Justin's got a little dollop of cream on the corner of his mouth and he'd rather concentrate on that. He licks his lips and moves in…

"He's allergic!" Mel shouts.

"Mel, calm down," Lindsay soothes.

Brian sighs and gestures to Justin's lip as he hands him a napkin. Fuck the keys, he decides, he's getting the lock changed. "Have I mentioned how wonderful it is that you two ladies decided to move back to the Pitts so you can harass us live and in person instead of via email?"

"Don't tell me to calm down," Mel raves. "Were you the one up half the night spreading calamine lotion on every inch of Gus's skin?"

Brian looks up sharply. "What's wrong with him?"

"No," Lindsay bites out, "I was the one pacing with our crying daughter."

"Where the fuck is my kid?"

Lindsay leaves off glaring at Mel to shake her head. "Don't worry, Maria's taking care of him. Between the calamine lotion and the antihistamine we got from the doctor this morning, he's going to be just fine."

"If you call being covered in hives '_fine_'," Mel rants.

"What the fuck caused the reaction?" Brian demands.

Lindsay glances down. Brian and Justin lean over the counter to peer into the box she'd placed at her feet… and the tiny white kitten nestled within, sound asleep.

"Huh," Brian says.

"Allergic reactions are actually quite common in small children who have never had a pet," Justin puts in. "Usually they dissipate within the first forty-eight hours, and reoccurrences are slim."

Mel glares.

Lindsay glares.

Justin decides to shut up.

"The doctor did say that limited exposure likely wouldn't harm him in the future," Lindsay finally says into the silence, "but with the extreme reaction Gus just had, we obviously can't keep the kitten."

"Obviously," Mel sneers.

Lindsay scowls at Mel before indicating the canvas shopping bag propped against the island. "We brought his bowls and his food."

"No," Brian says.

"And his favourite toy," Lindsay continues relentlessly.

"Not a chance," Brian says.

"And his litter box," Lindsay adds. "He's already trained. He's really quite smart."

Brian looks at Justin. "Are my lips moving? Because I'm sure that I clearly said No."

"Well, _we_ can't keep it," Mel says. "Or do you _want_ your son in a perpetual state of agony?"

"Yes, Melanie, I jerked off into that cup just so I could later torture my progeny."

"There's no need to argue," Lindsay interrupts. "It's not Brian's fault."

"You would say that--"

"Actually, it's my fault," Justin puts in. "I'm the one who bought the cat."

"Please, sweetie," Mel says, "like you could have known that Gus would be allergic."

"But Brian could?" Justin counters.

Lindsay waves her hands in the air. "There's no blame! The fact remains that _we_ can't keep him. Michael's not interested. Maria's got her hands full with the kids. And Ted _would_ take him, but Lupe doesn't play well with other cats. We checked with everyone we know. You have to take him."

"No," Brian says.

"We'll figure something out," Justin jumps in before Melanie can explode. He puts his hand on Lindsay's back and steers her toward the door, ignoring Brian's death glare. "Don't worry. And we'll be by to see Gus this afternoon."

"Brian--" Justin begins as soon as the door is closed.

"I'll call the airline and see what restrictions there are on animals in cargo. You'll have to buy a carrier."

Justin blinks. "I can't take him."

"Ohhh, yes you can."

"Brian," Justin says reasonably. "I can't possibly take him. I live in Marble Hill. I have cockroaches bigger than that kitten."

"Great," Brian says. "He'll have playmates."

"Besides, toxic paint fumes around a cat? Not good. The thing would probably die of respiratory failure, and then I'd feel guilty."

"No facts and figures on the probability of that happening?" Brian tsked. "You're falling down on the job."

"Not to mention that Gus would never get to see him if he lived with me in New York."

Brian glares.

Justin smiles smugly. "I'll help you find a place for his litter box."


End file.
